The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gazania plant, botanically known as Gazania hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SUGA402’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new Gazania cultivars with desirable and unique inflorescence form and floret colors.
The new Gazania originated from a cross-pollination in Picton, New South Wales, Australia in December, 2003, of a proprietary selection of Gazania hybrida identified as code number X02.1.21, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gazania hybrida identified as code number X01.1.7, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gazania was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gazania by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Gazania are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.